SUJU IN INDONESIA : Obat ?
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 3 update ! Leeteuk sakit, tapi lebih sakit Kangin ? WHY ? silahkan baca !
1. Chapter 1

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : OBAT ?^^**

**Cast : SuJu and friends.**

**Disclaimer : milik Tuhan semuanya juga.**

**Genre : GaHuMance (Gaje, Humor, Romance).**

**Ini lanjutan dari sekuel ke 4 bag 1(?)**

**- Pembalasan pagi ini,**

**- Perempuan penakluk,**

**- Still profesional,**

**- SuJu in Indonesia (KyuMin ribut),**

**#PROMOSI TINGKAT AKUT :D#**

**jadi sebelum baca ini, baca dulu yang diatas *alasan**

**Maaf banyak Typo ...**

**Langsung hajar,**

**LET'S READ !**

Hari ini, tepat hari kedua para super hero(?) a.k.a super junior akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia.

"Ayo~ semangat latihannya, tunjukan aksi memukau kalian nanti," perintah manajer semangat ala cherleader bawa tali berwarna.

"Ya, manajer hyung enak, tinggal bilang doang... Coba kami," keluh Ryeowook.

"Namanya manager, jadi harus menyemangati anak-anak buahnya," jawab Manager.

"Anak buah," Yesung bengong.

'Jika dilihat Shindong jadi melonnya, Appa jadi durian, diluar garang, didalam lembut, hehe~, Ryeowook sweaty(?) jadi anggur, Sungmin jadi labu, Siwon jadi pisang karena tinggi, Eunhyuk Donghae jadi jeruk bersaudara, Hankyung jadi limun, Heechul jadi apel merah, Kibum jadi buah naga mungkin~, Leeteuk hyung jadi buah mangga, Kyu... tidak ada buah yang jahat, oh~ mungkin belimbing yang jatuh #plakk, dan kalau aku... Karena gue gagah, mungkin jadi buah ceri' batin Yesung berpikir keras.

Semua cengo minus Kyuhyun yang lagi galau, melihat Yesung cengar-cengir sambil pose megang pipinya sambil memajukan bibirnya, tak lupa menenggelamkan(?) matanya yang sipit itu.

"Hyung~ kenapa," tanya Sungmin.

"Enggak," singkat Yesung.

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

"Jadi mana baju buahnya," tanya Yesung dingin.

'GUBRAK' semua jatuh tak elit minus Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa pada jatuh," tanya Yesung -sok- imut.

"Ayo hyung, kita latihan saja, jangan pikirkan yang tadi," ajak Kibum.

Semua meng-ya-kan pendapat Kibum.

Sebelum pergi, Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita latihan Kyu, semangat," ajak Ryeowook.

"Se~manghat~" Kyuhyun coba semangat.

Akhirnya, mereka pun meninggal(?)kan koridor, ketempat latihan.

Di perjalanan,

"Hyung, bukanya sakit," tanya Kangin -sok- perhatian.

"Cuman masuk angin kok," jawab Leeteuk sambil ngupil #jder maksudnya senyum.

"Yakin, sini ku bantu," pinta Kangin menyodorkan tangannya.

-warning autor : bukan bantu buat nyari upil, tapi buat bantu jalan-

"Wah, seperti orang tua saja, harus dibantu jalan juga," ketus Leeteuk.

'Woi, gak sadar umur, udah tau hyung sangat tua,' batin Kangin. #dibakar fans KangTeuk.

"Namanya juga sakit, hyung," jawab Sungmin mendekat.

"Kau benar juga," jawab Leeteuk.

"Tak salah ku mengajarinya," narsis Hankyung.

"Mana mungkin," balas Sungmin cepat.

'BLETAK'

"Aduh kenapa mukul," tutur Hankyung kesakitan.

"Tadi kutu loe belagu ke gue," enteng Yesung menjelaskan.

Semua cengo melihat keanehan temannya -Yesung-.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Akhirnya sampai dibackstage, setelah melewati tikungan tajam 4 kali, tanjakan karena liftnya terlalu berat," keluh Heechul lirik Shindong.

"Hyung~ gak gitu juga kali, aku kan gak berat juga," balas Shindong -sok- imut yang berhasil membuat autor dan member lainnya muntah tak terkendali #digiles Shindong.

'WOUEK...WOUEK' Leeteuk muntah, mengeluarkan permata(?), bulu ayam putih -sayap-(?). -_-! *lupakan yang dikeluarkan Leeteuk.

"Yakin masih mau latihan," tanya Kangin meyakinkan.

"Ia, ia aku akan istirahat," jawab Leeteuk pasrah.

"Mataknya hyung, jaga kesehatannya, udah tau kita lagi ada job promosi," tutur Kangin -sok- perhatian.

"Hhm~" ketus Leeteuk.

"Jadi hyung istirahat aja, gak usah ikut latihan hari ini... Kalau ikut nanti sakitnya tambah pa," lanjut Kangin.

"Ia, GUE JUGA TAU," marah Leeteuk menyela nasehat Kangin.

Kangin kejer mendengar marah Leeteuk.

"Sudah-sudah, biar aku saja yang mengantar Leeteuk hyung ke kamarnya," rajuk Ryeowook.

"Aku ikut~" pinta Yesung manja.

"Eits, kau ini hyung," terka Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk hyung kan gede, sedangkan kamu mini, jadi biar aku bantu," alasan Yesung.

"Hyung, mini itu aku, kan Sungminnie," ketus Sungmin mau melucu.

"Maksudnya kecil, bukan minnie-ku" balas Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Semua memandang ke pojok, arah Kyuhyun terdampar(?).

"Secepat itukah kau move on, dari kegalauan tadi," tanya Donghae aneh.

"Tidak perlu lama untukku ber-galau ria ala-mu, ikan," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, dikamusku tak ada kata galau," narsis Donghae.

"Waktu kau ditinggalkan Eunhyuk diWC gara-gara nolak mandi bareng(?), waktu gak diajak ke restoran sama Eunhyuk karena kau telat bangun, waktu Eunhyuk memarahimu karena koleksi majalah yadongnya kau jadikan kapal-kapalan, saat kau ditinggal dan disuruh tidur diluar, gara-gara pisang Eunhyuk kau jadikan makanan buat Heebum, dan..." jelas Kyuhyun puas membongkar aib Donghae.

"Sudah, cukup~" sedih Donghae kembali galau. *katanya gak ada kata galau #dibakar Hae.

Semua cengo melihat Donghae yang saat ini kena awan hitam seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tenang Hae~, Hyuk gak akan lakuin itu lagi ke Hae," jawab Eunhyuk imut ala anak kecil.

"Janji," Donghae menunjukan kelinkingnya.

"Janji Hae," balas Eunhyuk.

"Senyum Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk meminta.

HaeHyuk pun girang loncat-loncat gaje, Terlihat seperti Monyet yang lagi dapat makanan gratis, dan Ikan yang loncat-loncat karena gak ada air.-_-!

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Mana yang lain," tanya Donghae.

"Iya, mana mereka," Eunhyuk -malah- nanya.

Mereka pun mencari ke sela-sela backstage. Dan ...

Didapatkannya semua member minus YeWook dan Leeteuk, mereka semua sedang asyik makan, ada yang lagi ngomongin dance buat perform, ada yang asyik belajar(?) -tentu Kibum-, bahkan Heechul sedang asyik nyalonin heebum.

"Sudah," tanya Siwon membuka pertayaan.

"Maksud hyung," tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ber-mesra ria nya," jelas Heechul.

"Ya Hyung cemburu ya, ayo kita latihan," ajak dan rayu Donghae.

"Astagfirullah, kita ini sama jenis, gak bisa mesra-mesraan," khotbah Siwon.

"Hhm~, efek nonton acara ceramah tadi subuh," ketus Kangin.

"HEY WON, kita bukan mesra-mesraan, gila aja," jawab Heechul.

"Kita cuman bercanda kok, yang penting fans pada suka," ucap Eunhyuk jujur.

Siwon pun hanya bisa mengelus dada menandakan ketenangan dihatinya.

"Ayo, latihan," ajak Shindong.

Semua pun beranjak dari aktivitas masing-masing, beranjak untuk latihan.

** KangTeuk room **

"Hyung, ini kayanya masuk angin tingkat akut," Ryeowook memberi tahu sambil kekeh asyik ngerokin(?) Leeteuk.

"Merah sekali Hyung, punggunnya," ketus Yesung meraba punggung Leeteuk.

"Perlahan Wookie, lumayan sakit nih," keluh Leeteuk.

"Sabar hyung~ namanya juga cara tradisional ala Indonesia, dijamin ampuh," tutur Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ampuh, belum tentu juga," kata Yesung.

"Sudah yang jelas coba dulu," balas Leeteuk.

"Tapi dari mana kau tau cara nyembuhin masuk angin ini pakai koin," lanjut Leeteuk bertanya.

"Gak sengaja nemu di bah gogel, haha," narsis Ryeowook.

"Darimana dapet koin kuning kucelnya," tanya Yesung yang merasa didiamkan dari tadi.

"Dari celananya appa, ngubek-ngubek dapat deh, gak rugikan perjuangan Wookie yang sekseh ini melawan bau dan kotornya celana Kangin hyung, Whahaha," PeDe Ryeowook tak terkendali.

'Ini anak, bangga banget' batin Leeteuk bingung.

"Wookie hebat, empat jempol buat Wookie," puji Yesung menunjukan jempol tangan dan kakinya keangkasa(?).

'Memang couple yang pantas, sama-sama aneh' lanjut batin Leeteuk #dihajar YeWook.

"Ya Hyung~ kakinya gak usah diangkat-angkat juga," cibir Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, kau ini," goda Yesung.

"Ehm... Fokus Wookie," dehem Leeteuk.

Dengan hitungan detik pun, Ryeowook langsung kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

** Backstage **

"Appa," panggil Donghae.

"Appa," panggil Donghae *lagi.

"Appa," panggil Donghae mulai kesal.

"APPA," panggil Donghae dengan suara hardcorenya.

"Oh, kau Hae, ada apa," Kangin -malah- nanya.

"Hyung, dari tadi ngapain," tanya Donghae.

"Latihan, emang apa lagi," jawab dan tanya Kangin.

"Latihan dari mana, dari tadi cuman bengong garuk-garuk bokong gak jelas," tutur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, yang sopan dia hyung mu," pinta Sungmin.

Kangin hanya bengong, tepatnya merasa bahwa ucap Kyuhyun itu benar.

"Hyung, butuh istirahat mungkin," Hankyung memberi saran.

"Ya Hyung, mau kuantar," tanya Sungmin memberi tawaran.

"Ya sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja," tutur Kangin lemas.

"boleh juga," lanjut Kangin.

"Ah minnie jangan, kalau ada fans liat, nanti KangMin disahkan, TIDAAAAAK !" rengek Kyuhyun sambil tarik-tarik tangan Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang, berubah... Ini malah sengaja, ya udah ini hukumannya," balas Sungmin sambil pergi.

"Minnie~" lebai Kyuhyun kumat.

'Wah pasti itu bocah setan, curhat lagi ke gue,' batin Shindong.

"Yang lainnya lanjut nge-dance," komando Heechul.

"Tapi Sungmin gimana," tangis Kyuhyun lebai.

"Kalau kau gak mau latihan kembali, akan kusuruh manajer memasangkanmu dengan Siwon si nafsuan," tutur Heechul buka aib Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya cengir kuda.

"Eng...gak, enggak," balas Kyuhyun cepat.

Semua kembali berlatih minus KangMin yang sudah pergi.

'Dasar nenek sihir,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Akan kuberi tahu itu Kyu pada Heechul hyung," bisik Kibum.

"Ya, hyung jangan..." pinta Kyuhyun pelan.

"Maunya, harus ada syarat-nya," ide licik milik Kyuhyun digunakan Kibum saat ini.

"Ya, aku beliin TTS yang seribu," Kyuhyun coba merayu.

"Gak," singkat Kibum.

"Ya, hyung... Ok yang 5 ribu, 50 biji deh aku beliin," ucap Kyuhyun terpaksa.

"OK, gue tunggu..." jawab Kibum tanpa melihat kembali nge-dance.

**Koridor**

KangMin berjalan berdua, tanpa sedikit pun kata dilemparkan oleh masing-masing orang.

Sesaat sebelum sesampainya dikamar khusus untuk KangTeuk.

"Sudah, sampai sini saja... Maknae setan itu pasti sedang diamuk," pinta Kangin.

"Maksud Appa," tanya Sungmin bengong.

"Kyu gak akan bisa jinak jika tak ada kau," tutur Kangin menjawab.

"OK, APPA" jawab Sungmin hormat.

"Hey jangan panggil ku Appa," pinta Kangin.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, semua fans suka panggilan itu," balas Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa aku disebut Appa," tanya Kangin *lagi.

"Sudah dibilang semua fans suka, dan memang pantas, wajah Appa kan tua," jawab Sungmin tak berpikir jernih.

Tumbuh siku didahi Kangin, dengan segera Sungmin menyiapkan langkah seribu(?), dan ...

'Bushhhh' Sungmin lari lebai ala balerina(?) dengan cepat.

"SUNGMIIIIN, KAN KU BUNUH KAU," teriak Kangin yang tak terima disebut **kurang muda** *autor : antisipasi hajaran Kangin*

'Heh, punya anak ko jahat' #eh ? Pundung Kangin menghampiri kamarnya.

Belum lama Kangin mendengar bisikan setan #plak dari arah kamarnya.

Kangin mencoba menetralkan pendengarannya, mendengar percakapan antara Leeteuk dan Yesung.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

'JLEB' bagaikan disambar petir dikolam renang sendirian, Bagaikan perasaan bingung Siwon yang merasa aneh melihat Kibum yang bisa baca pikiran orang, demi makanan bekas yang selalu Shindong makan(?), dan demi majalah yadong koleksi Eunhyuk.

Hati Kangin sekarang sakit terinjak-injak seperti harga cabe yang didemo untuk turun harga oleh masyarakat, setelah mendengar ucapan sang couplenya itu.

**-TBC- #dihajar readers karena berani buat mati(?) penasaran#**

**thank's buat yang udah kasih review di fict SuJu serial 1 - 4.1 sebelumnya.**

**Sory gak bisa disebut ^.^ b**

**BTW dont forget...**

**REVIEW !**

**~Klo bisa login dulu, biar bisa dibalas reviewnya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : OBAT ?^^**

**Cast : SuJu and friends.**

**Disclaimer : milik Tuhan semuanya juga.**

**Genre : GaHuMance (Gaje, Humor, Romance).**

**Ini lanjutan dari sekuel ke 4 bag 1(?)**

**- Pembalasan pagi ini,**

**- Perempuan penakluk,**

**- Still profesional,**

**- SuJu in Indonesia (KyuMin ribut),**

**#PROMOSI TINGKAT AKUT :D#**

**jadi sebelum baca ini, baca dulu yang diatas *alasan**

**Maaf banyak Typo ...**

**Langsung hajar,**

**LET'S READ !**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hyung sudah merah, aku ke belakang dulu ya," pinta Ryeowook.

"Thank's Wookie, kau memang anak ku (?) yang paling baik," balas Leeteuk.

"Belalti Ecung gak baik buat ema," Yesung pundung -kembali gila-.

"HOH," Leeteuk bingung.

Dengan gerak slow motion Yesung megang hp buat muterin lagu galau.

"Ini lagu spesial untuk umma yang ada diatas sana," ketus Yesung.

"Emang aku sudah mati heh," Leeteuk agak nafsu.

"Jadi umma harus adil, dan COBALAH MENGERTI dari Momo 'GEISHA' feat X-peterpan minus Ariel, renungkanlah," virus lebai Heechul nempel di Yesung.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

'ABG tua,'.

'Tingkahmu makin gila'.

'Kau permainkan semua ...'.

Karena salah pencet, malah terdengarlah lagu ini.

'Oh, Tuhan~ matilah kau hyung, selamatkanlah dia, tolonglah dia' batin Ryeowook memandang tajam kepada Yesung.

"Eh, hyung, salah pencet, maaf" bela Yesung segera mematikan lagu dan akan memindahkan ke lagu lain. Namun naas Hp Yesung keburu lowbat.

Yesung pun hanya cengir.

Sebagai seorang antis TuaLovers(?), Leeteuk pun geram mengeluarkan kekuatan bulan #plakk maksudnya kekuatan baja -pinjaman dari Kangin-.

"Memang benar didunia ini tak ada manusia sempurna, namun hanya satu kekuranganmu Yesung," Leeteuk menggantungkan ceramahnya.

Yang ditunjuk malah nyengir sambil melambaikan uang. 0.o ?,

'Mau menyogokku heh, tak akan bisa,' batin Leeteuk melirik tajam ke arah Yesung.

'Kenapa gak mempan,' batin Yesung takut.

'BLETAK' pukulan keras bin nikmat, mendarat tepat di atas kepala Yesung.

"OTAK MU CERDAS NAMUN LAMBAT MENCERNA HAH," amarah Leeteuk menggebu-gebu.

"Umma jahat," teriak Yesung sambil lari-lari gaje.

'Kasian...kasian,' batin Ryeowook.

"Hyung aku masak dulu ya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Masak ! Bukanya kita sekarang dihotel," jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Aku mau coba resep baru, Yesung hyung mau ikut bantu," tutur Ryeowook memandang dengan tatapan 'kalo-hyung-gak-ikut-nanti-Leeteuk-makin-marah', yang diajak -untungnya- mengerti.

YeWook pun meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri.

** tempat latihan**

"Jadi gue langsung kebalakan Kyuhyun," tanya Heechul kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ya Hyung, waktu direff baru maju deket Appa," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu~ dari tadi Appa mana," tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi kulihat Appa lagi bengong diWC," jawab Kibum dingin.

"Ada apa ya," tanya Sungmin *lagi.

**-SKIP TIME-**

** KangTeuk room**

'orang pintar minum tolak ang1n' suara televisi diruang tersebut.

3 detik

5 detik

"Yah benar, obat tadi," sadar Leeteuk.

'Tolak anjing , eh bukan itu,' batin Leeteuk bingung.

Leeteuk mulai berpikir keras, dan ...

'Tolak ang1n,' batin Leeteuk sumringah.

"Wookie, Yesung aku pergi dulu sebentar," teriak Leeteuk membahana.

"IYAA UMMAAAA~" suara melengking Ryeowook terdengar dari arah dapur.

Dengan cepat pun Leeteuk melesat keluar.

Sedangkan itu ditempat latihan...

"Hyung ngapain, dari tadi diWC terus," tanya Siwon saat melihat Kangin keluar.

"Cuman bok," ketus Kangin sebelum tangan Siwon menutup mulutnya.

"Gak usah diceritain Hyung, itu menjijikan," ucap Siwon.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, sudah pegang mulut grepe-grepe lagi," marah Kangin.

Siwon hanya nyengir.

"Hyung ayo kembali latihan," ajak Shindong.

** DIJALAN**

"Masa gak ada warung," keluh Leeteuk sambil nyari warung.

Sesaat dalam proses pencarian, Leeteuk bertemu anak kecil.

"Om...om, Om ganteng, mau gak bantuin aku," tanya bocah cewe yang diketahui Afika identitasnya.

PEDE-meter Leeteuk pun naik tingkat.

"Maksud ade," tanya Leeteuk-sok-lembut.

"Main bareng Afika," jawab Afika lembut.

"Namanya Afika ya, boleh nanti kakak bantu... Tapi Afika bantu kakak dulu." terang(?) Leeteuk meminta.

"KAKAK, pantes disebut om, kam udah tua gitu," jujur Afika.

Kalau bukan anak kecil, sudah dipastikan Afika tewas.

"Tolong bantu OM~ nyari warung. Mau," pinta Leeteuk miris mengaku jadi Om yang notabenenya tua #DASH dihajar Leeteuk.

"OM (Menelan ludah) butuh obat, namanya tolak ang1n," jelas Leeteuk mengingat.

"OH~ nih," Afika memberikan sebuah obat.

"Eh, ade pedagang asongan," tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Ehm... Om jahat, Afika kan jelemaan doraemon," jelas Afika pundung.

'Doraemon? Bukannya cowo doraemon itu,' batin Leeteuk sambil mikir seluk beluk bentuk doraemon.

"Ah Om lola~ ya udah Afika pergi dulu, ada jadwal syuting," tutur Afika imut.

"Mwo? Jadwal syuting?," Leeteuk cengo.

"Iuwh~ Om nya kamseupay, gak punya tv ya? Aku kan artis," narsis Afika.

Leeteuk makin nganga melihat Afika yang dingin sambil meninggalkannya.

'Dunia memang udah aneh, anak kecil pun seperti itu ngomongnya,' batin Leeteuk aneh.

Leeteuk pun kembali ke hotel.

**-SKIP TIME-**

** KangTeuk room**

"Wookie, Yesung dimana kalian," teriak Leeteuk saat sampai kamarnya.

"Hyung sudah pulang, ini ayam bakarnya," tunjuk Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

"Thank's Wookie," ambil Leeteuk.

"Hyung udah gak marah sama ku kan," tanya Yesung keluar dari bawah kasur.

"Hem~, apa yang kau lakukan disana, dasar pabbo... Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Yesung.

Yesung cengir langsung ngacir sumringah,*dasar Lebai.

"Ehm... Kau ini, dasar pabbo," ucap Leeteuk senyum.

"Hyung itu ada nasi goreng, buatan aku loooh, coba ya," pinta Ryeowook narsis.

"Ehm~, Itadakimasu," seru Leeteuk siapa menyantap.

**Backstage**

"Appa," panggil Donghae.

"Appa," panggil Donghae *lagi.

"Appa," panggil Donghae mulai kesal.

"APPA," panggil Donghae dengan suara hardcorenya.

"Oh, kau Hae, ada apa," Kangin -malah- nanya.

"Hyung, dari tadi ngapain," tanya Donghae.

"Latihan, emang apa lagi," jawab dan tanya Kangin.

"Latihan dari mana, dari tadi cuman bengong garuk-garuk bokong gak jelas," tutur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, yang sopan dia hyung mu," pinta Sungmin.

Kangin hanya bengong, tepatnya merasa bahwa ucap Kyuhyun itu benar.

"Hyung, butuh istirahat mungkin," Hankyung memberi saran.

"Ya Hyung, mau kuantar," tanya Sungmin memberi tawaran.

"Ya sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja," tutur Kangin lemas.

"boleh juga," lanjut Kangin.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Enak Wookie," ucap Leeteuk menghabiskan sisa(?) makananya.

"Bini gue~" ucap Yesung yang langsung dipandang pandangan membunuh Ryeowook.

"Thank's Hyung, a-em ril-ly heppi e-bot det, gak sia Wookie tadi nonton acaranya farah ku-in ditv," narsis Ryeowook karena dipuji.

"Gak usah ngikutin logatnya juga dong, bahasa inggris aja belum bisa," ketus Leeteuk.

"Biarin, kan namanya belajar, betul Ryeosomnia" ucap Ryeowook.

**#'BETULLLLL' suara RYEOSOMNIA yang lagi baca#**

"Hyung tunggu disini ya, aku mau buat resep tersulit yang baru kutahu, lebih susah dari pizza ala Italia, rendang ala Indonesia, dodol ala Garut(?) *readers : dari mana Ryeowook tau? | autor: tanya pada burung yang lagi nge-dance*," ucap Ryeowook anarkis sambil mengeratkan kepalan jari lentiknya.

"Hidup Wookie~, semangat tinggi Wookie~," motivasi Yesung.

"Emang apaan," lanjut Yesung bertanya.

"JUS APEL," ucap Ryeowook dingin.

'GUBRAK,' YeTeuk jatuh tak elit, bahkan kura-kura Yesung pun, ikut terjungkir.

"Ehm~, sudah sana... Berjuanglah sendiri," ucap Leeteuk lelah menghadapi ulah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun langsung ngacir ke dapur lagi.

**Koridor**

KangMin berjalan berdua, tanpa sedikit pun kata dilemparkan oleh masing-masing orang.

Sesaat sebelum sesampainya dikamar khusus untuk KangTeuk.

"Sudah, sampai sini saja... Maknae setan itu pasti sedang diamuk," pinta Kangin.

"Maksud Appa," tanya Sungmin bengong.

"Kyu gak akan bisa jinak jika tak ada kau," tutur Kangin menjawab.

"OK, APPA" jawab Sungmin hormat.

"Hey jangan panggil ku Appa," pinta Kangin.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, semua fans suka panggilan itu," balas Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa aku disebut Appa," tanya Kangin *lagi.

"Sudah dibilang semua fans suka, dan memang pantas, wajah Appa kan tua," jawab Sungmin tak berpikir jernih.

Tumbuh siku didahi Kangin, dengan segera Sungmin menyiapkan langkah seribu(?), dan ...

'Bushhhh' Sungmin lari lebai ala balerina(?) dengan cepat.

"SUNGMIIIIN, KAN KU BUNUH KAU," teriak Kangin yang tak terima disebut **kurang muda** *autor : antisipasi hajaran Kangin*

**KangTeuk room**

"Hyung itu apa, kok sama Hyung diminum," tanya Yesung sambil dengerin lagu diearphone nya.

"Ini obat," jawab Leeteuk.

"obat buat masuk angin," lanjut Leeteuk seraya melihat mulut Yesung mulai nganga mau tanya.

"Oh, ehm~ namanya apa," tanya Yesung*lagi.

"Tolak ang1n," jawab Leeteuk sambil menelan obatnya.

Sedangkan diluar kamar, Kangin sedang menguping percakapan ini.

'mereka ngomongin apa,' batin Kangin sambil nguping.

"Apa hyung," tanya Yesung agak keras, gak ingat lagi denger musik pake earphone.

"Tolak ANG1N," Jawab Leeteuk mulai kasar.

'DEG,' perasaan Kangin mulai semerawut mendengarnya, tidak percaya... Kangin langsung lebih mendekati dirinya ke arah pintu.

"APA ? Gak salah denger Hyung," tanya Yesung masih kekeh pake earphone nya.

"TOLAK ANG1N,"

"TOLAK ANG1N,"

"TOLAK ANG1N, buka earphone mu Yesung, dan jangan kau tanyakan lagi Hah." amarah Leeuteuk menggebu-gebu.

**END FLASHBACK**

'DEGH' bagaikan jantung yang tertusuk belati, sekarang ini Kangin rasakan, mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang dengan jelas berkata 'tolak kangin'.

Kangin pun dengan tergesa-gesanya, entah kemana. #APPA galau mode : On#

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Akhirnya selesai juga latihannya, waktunya belajar. KYU aku tunggu TTS-nya, jangan lupa." ucap Kibum.

"Ia Hyung, aku takkan lupa." balas Kyuhyun lesu.

"Ada apa lagi Kyu," tanya Sungmin.

"Enggak hyung, cuman masalah cowo kok," balas Kyuhyun.

"Gue juga cowo kali," ketus Sungmin.

"Tapi bagiku Hyung itu cewe," jail Kyuhyun On fire.

'DASH' dengan jurusnya, Sungmin menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mulai Kyu, kalau terus begini gue jadi couplenya Siwon," ucap Sungmin menakuti sambil lirik Siwon.

Mendengar itu, Siwon hanya senyum puas.

"Aduh sakit Hyung, kenapa sama Siwon ? Padahal kukira saingan beratku Kangin Appa." tutur Kangin kesakitan.

"Emang, tapi waktu kemari kita ribut, Siwon terus nge-sms mau jadi calon coupleku." jelas Sungmin bongkar aib Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Siwon, dengan tatapan kenapa-begitu-hyung.

"Itu namanya berpikir berlogika, kesempatan tidak akan datang kedua kalinya," jawab Siwon nyengir.

"Hyung jahat, ia Kyu mau berubah," Kyuhyun memelas.

'Hem~' balas Sungmin singkat.

'satu... Satu, aku sayang ibu, dua... Dua, juga sayang ayah,...' bunyi hp Shindong.

Semua memandang aneh ke arah suara, tepat dicelana Shindong.

Shindong yang dilirik malah aneh salah tingkah, seperti tatapan yang akan dimakan.

"Ini dari Ryeowook, katanya kalo udah latihan langsung ke kamar Leeteuk hyung," Shindong baca sambil ngeri.

"MA...kaan~" teriak HaeHyuk dari pojok.

-narik SuJu bareng readers ke kamar KangTeuk-

"Akhirnya datang juga," ucap Ryeowook melihat semuanya nongol dipintu.

"Hm~ harumnya," ketus Shindong langsung duduk.

"ITADAKIMASU," teriak Hankyung langsung ngambil makanan.

"Hyung tung...gu," cegat Donghae.

"Apa," tanya Hankyung.

"Ikannya jangan dimakan dulu, Hae sedih," balas Donghae.

Semua diam cengo minus Donghae yang mengheningkan cipta(?).

"Hyung doain duluya, mau kan," pinta Donghae sambil lirik Siwon.

"Iy... Iya, baik," jawab Siwon terbata.

Semua pun berdoa, autor pun ikut.

Setelah selesai berdoa...

"Ah... Makan~" teriak Donghae menyantap ikan goreng didepannya.

'EH... Bocah gila, tadi nangis, sekarang malah nyantap ikannya tanpa inget berbagi' batin semua member minus Donghae dan Leeteuk.

Kibum yang minum pun bersin-bersin, pasalnya ia bisa membaca pikiran para hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

**Bagaiman cara Kangin kembali?**

**-TBC- #dihajar readers karena berani buat mati(?) penasaran#**

**Entar lanjut lagi, oke !**

**thank's buat yang udah kasih review di chapter 1 nya**

**Sory gak bisa disebut ^.^ b**

**BTW dont forget...**

**REVIEW !**

**~Klo bisa login dulu, biar bisa dibalas reviewnya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : OBAT ? chap 3^^**

**Cast : SuJu and friends.**

**Disclaimer : milik Tuhan semuanya juga.**

**Genre : GaHuMance (Gaje, Humor, Romance).**

**Ini lanjutan dari sekuel ke 4 bag 1(?)**

**- Pembalasan pagi ini,**

**- Perempuan penakluk,**

**- Still profesional,**

**- SuJu in Indonesia (KyuMin ribut),**

**#PROMOSI TINGKAT AKUT :D#**

**jadi sebelum baca ini, baca dulu yang diatas *alasan**

**Maaf banyak Typo ...**

**Langsung hajar,**

**LET'S READ !**

Semua memandang sinis ke arah Kibum, dan... 'Tolong jangan diberitahu pada Donghae, nanti ia bisa nangis,' serentak semuanya memohon, mencoba kontak batin dengan hyung ajaibnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mana Kangin," tanya Leeteuk keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ia juga, dari tadi gak ada Appa yang biasa rebutan sama Shindong hyung," jawab Donghae.

Serentak semua memandang Sungmin minus YeWook dan Leeteuk.

Yang dilihat malah shock dan gemeteran.

"Hyung yang terakhir bersama Appa," tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin tadi dia sudah kesini," jawab Sungmin.

Semua shock diam.

"Ayo anak-anak kita cari Appa, Lets move." komando Leeteuk.

"SIAP UMMA," jawab semua serempak.

"Jangan panggil aku UMMA HAH," marah Leeteuk sebelum membukakan pintu.

Semua kejer ketakutan.

**#Pencarian pun dimulai#**

**#Backsong : SPY#**

** HanChul room**

"Disini tidak ada," teriak Siwon dari arah kamar mandi.

"Disini juga tidak ada," teriak Ryeowook sambil ngeluarin barang-barang.

Disisi lain, Shindong sudah memegang Henchul yang udah geram, karena kamarnya berhasil hancur oleh SiWook.

** HaeHyuk room**

"Gak ada hyung," teriak Sungmin dari arah dapur.

"Dibawah juga gak ada hyung," teriak Yesung lihatin kolong kasur.

"Ayo, lanjut." komando Leeteuk.

** KyuMin room**

"Disini cuman ada celana bekas Kyu, bajunya Sungmin hyung, dan..." ucap Donghae.

"Kita tidak mencari itu Hae," cibir Kibum.

'BUGH' suara koleksi benda pink Sungmin jatuh.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pegang benda pinknya Sungmin, nanti dia yang akan memarahiku," jelas Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

** YeWook room.**

"Hyung harus cepet diberesin nih," seru Eunhyuk.

"Entar saja Hyuk, kita sedang fokus cari Kangin hyung," balas Hankyung.

"Disini udah gak ada, bersih pokoknya." jelas Eunhyuk.

"OK," jawab Hankyung singkat.

"Tapi ini harus diberesin dulu, bisa-bisa Ryeowook nangis... Liat tempat masaknya ancur kaya gini, hyung mau Wookie nangis ngeluarin suara lengkingannya," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Oh, benar juga... Ternyata kau pintar juga, ayo sini bantu aku, jangan cuman duduk-duduk doang dikursi," pinta Hankyung.

** SiBum room.**

"Disini tidak ada, haha," tawa Heechul balas dendam sambil lempar-lempar celana dalam Siwon.

"Aish... hyung kau ini, padahal cuman sebentar kita di Indonesia. Tapi bawa celana dalam sampe 3 laci penuh, tuh liat ada yang warna pink," tutur Shindong.

"Wah, sama kaya aku dong, whaha," jujur Sungmin.

"Hyung sabar ya, aibnya lagi dibongkar," ucap Ryeowook yang menenangi Siwon diujung ruangan, nyelip kaya ... *silahkan jawab sendiri*.

"ehm~ fokus." ucap Heechul ke arah Yesung yang tengah manyun, gara-gara ada adegan SiWook.

-autor : Emang Kangin sekecil apa, sampai para member nyari disela-sela begitu #dibakar SuJu-

** Shindong**

"Appa~" teriak Donghae sambil membukakan pintu.

"Kangin hyung," singkat Hankyung sambil melirik ke arah hyungnya itu.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini," tanya Kibum.

Hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar.

"Hyung~ kenapa nangis," ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kyuhyun tau, fans hyung berkurang gara-gara Kyu lebih tampan," narsis Kyuhyun.

'BLETAK' pukulan terdengar tepat dikepala sang evil.

"Dia itu hyungmu," nasehat Kibum.

"Ada apa denganmu, biar kami hadapi orang yang sudah membuatmu menangis," ucap Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin.

"Tak sadarkah," ucap Kangin tanpa melirik.

~DENG...DENG...DENG~ *ala sinetron.

"Maksudmu," tanya Leeteuk lebai sambil mengusur badan gempal Kangin agar sejajar denganya.

"Hyung lah yang menjadi orang itu," jawab Kangin berpujangga.

"Maksudmu aku yang salah," Leeteuk minta penjelasan.

Hanya anggukan yang Kangin tunjukan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Hyung, Ap...pa gak a~da dikamarku," tutur Siwon yang makin memperkecil ucapannya, karena melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya.

YeChulDongMinWook pun ikut terdiam melihat adegan yang saat ini tepat mereka lihat dengan mata masing-masing.

"Salahku apa," tanya Leeteuk yang beranjak dari kebingungan.

"Banyak," ketus Kyuhyun.

Serentak semua mata tertuju ke arah setan evil SuJu, dengan tatapan kau-tidak-ingin-mati-hari-ini-kan.

Dengan waktu 4.3 sekon, Kyuhyun pun segera menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"aku cuman jujur," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tanyakan saja pada manusia kura itu," tutur Kangin menunjuk ke arah Yesung.

Yang ditunjuk malah bingung,

"Ke...napa aku, aku tak mainin Leeteuk hyung ko," ucap Yesung terbata.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, langsung to the point saja, gue sama autor sudah cape ber-alay-ria. So, apa yang membuat lo marah dan sakit hati karena gue," tanya Leeteuk gak nyante.

"Tadi aku denger hyung bicara sama Yesung, soal menolakku." ucap Kangin sedih.

"MWO ? Kapan ? Bahkan dari dulu sebelum kita jadi Super Junior gue sudah harap kita bisa bersama." ucap Leeteuk jujur.

"Benar hyung, tapi aku dengar kau bicara 'Tolak Kangin' beberapa kali, bahkan kau meneriakannya sangat kencang." tanya Kangin mulai agak sumringah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

2 detik ...

4 detik ...

5 detik ...

"Whahaha, cuman gara-gara itu, wkwk... Kau ini," tawa Leeteuk sambil mukul-mukul pundak Kangin.

"Hyung tuli nih, kaya Siwon hyung," terka Yesung nyengir puas.

"Kenapa tertawa," tanya Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti.

"Aku dan hyung tadi sedang membicarakan tentang Tolak peluru, Wkwk" tawa Yesung sok pasti.

'BLETAK'

"Hyung diam," suruh Ryeowook.

"Aish kau ini," cibir Yesung.

"Kau sama tulinya Yesung, yang aku bibarakan ini nih, bukan 'tolak kangin' ataupun 'tolak peluru'," ucap Leeteuk sambil nyodorin obat laknat pembuat Kangin galau.

"Ini mengandung alang-alang, rasa mint, dan pereda masuk angin," lanjut Leeteuk ala seorang penawar merk dagangan.

Semua ber-OH-ria, minus Siwon yang pundung disebut agak tuli.

**-END-**

**setelah mengasah otak yang minim ini,**

**thank's buat yang sudah me-review di chapter 1, maaf gak bisa diabsen dan dibalas satu-satu.**

**#To the point, pokoknya yang sudah baca HARUS REVIEW !#**

**- KyuMin, KangTeuk sudah dibuat(?),**

**menurut readers berikutnya couple mana ? -**


End file.
